


Your Hair Is Like Rapunzel's

by Sourest_Cherry_Scone_Baby



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is softer, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Simon is very soft, There's only fluff, You guys are going to get a nasty toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourest_Cherry_Scone_Baby/pseuds/Sourest_Cherry_Scone_Baby
Summary: Simon loves to braid Baz's hair for him. Baz loves having Simon play with his hair.Translation: Mindless fluff with domestic boyfriends who are idiotically in love.





	Your Hair Is Like Rapunzel's

One of the things that I love the most is Simon Snow playing with my hair.

He has got these really stubby and short fingers, like an enlarged version of a toddler's, only with more calluses, and when he plays with my hair or massages my scalp, his fingers just seem to get lost in there. It's like he doesn't want to take his hands away and I don't mind that at all.

Sometimes, he tugs at my hair too hard and it makes me wince with pain. Sometimes, his touch is light as a feather and it is soothing. Comforting. What remains consistent in this favourite pastime of ours is, ironically, the inconsistency of his touch. It's so bold and so unexpected, just like him.

I love the sensation of his hands on any part of my body but whenever he plays with my hair, just twirling his fingers in it, his other hand tracing patterns on my chest, head resting in the crook of my neck during mornings when we wake up together, it feels like I'm in heaven. Like I have achieved Nirvana.

It's pure bliss. Nothing compares to that feeling. Nothing compares to the boundless love I feel for him then or at any moment, for that matter.

For someone who can make a profession out of playing with hair, Simon is bad at braiding. Scratch that, he is terrible. Half of the times, he entangles my hair, then he curses and apologises under his breath and I always, always laugh. It's hard not to because even though I feel ticked that he gets my hair entangled the way earbuds get, I forgive him because at the end, he is a bumbling idiot who I am hopelessly and shamelessly in love with.

That is what he is doing right now. He is trying to braid my hair as he sits on the couch, with me sitting on a rug at the base of it, reading a short story collection and feeling stupidly happy. I always feel stupidly happy around him. Oh, the horrifying things love can do to you!

The unusual thing today, however, is that he isn't getting frustrated; rather, he is humming under his breath tunelessly and I can feel the happiness radiating off him. Today is not like the days when he would feel so upset or excited that he'd leak magic and smell like fire and smoke. It's like he is the sun, just giving off pure warmth and comfort. My very own ray of sunshine.

“I love your hair so much.” Simon says and I feel a jolt of elation run through my spine.

“I love _you_ so much.” I mumble under my breath before I can check myself and he lets out a surprised and delighted laugh.

“Oh yeah, that too. I love you so much too.” Saying so, he kisses the top of my head and mark my words, if I die in this instant, I would die a happy, happy man.

“Your hair is like Rapunzel's, y'know?” He continues and I give an undignified snort. I don't feel shy now. I don't feel shy when I snort around him like a pig. It's because I know he doesn't care about the disgusting sounds I am capable of making.

“No really.” He insists, pulling me out of my thoughts and I can hear the smile in his voice. “She had lovely hair, didn't she?”

“Snow, her hair was longer than ten of you put together. Mine are average length. And she was blonde.”

“Yeah, but.” He huffs. “But you have lovely hair, nonetheless. Maybe not so long- _definitely_ not so long- and maybe not blonde either, but your hair's so lovely. It's so silky and elegant.”

I grin as I flip the page of my book and lightly shake my head, and he kisses me again, near my ear this time, and I positively melt into a puddle of warmth and happiness. Simon Snow and his kisses are someday going to kill me and I'm painfully aware of the fact that I won't be complaining.

“Look, it's done. Your braid, I mean. I have done a decent job this time.” He announces after ten or so minutes, beaming at me, showing off his slightly crooked teeth that I am incredibly fond of. There is no part of him that I don't love.

He holds up his phone, clicks a photo and then hands it to me so that I can see it and then take the necessary course of action, which is, of course, snogging him till he forgets his name.

I feel my breath stilt in my throat as I look at the photo and Simon looks away from me, half embarrassed and half proud.

Simon saying that he's done a decent job is an understatement. He has done a marvelous job, not a hair out of place. He has even decorated it with tiny red poppies and even though this hairstyle doesn't match my emo aesthetic, it's beautiful. It's perfect. It's unique, because Simon made it and not everyone out there can boast of that.

“Thank you.” I say, giggling -positively _giggling-_ a little. It feels so good to be around him with my gaurds down. I can be young with him, I can love him. I don't have to feel pained over that fact now.

Simon blushes and grins, before he kisses the top of my head gently.

“I love you.” he murmurs and I get up and sit down in front of him on the couch.

I kiss him on his lips softly, telling him that I feel the same too. That there would never come a day when I would stop feeling like that. Maybe a soft kiss is too trivial to convey so much but I think Simon gets it. He always does.

His hands move to my hair again and he pulls me closer, never stopping with his kisses.

A red poppy dislodges and brushes past my cheek as it falls out of my hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys!! Go ahead and read this fic by @cryingoverharrypotteralways :
> 
> Boys and Braids: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792726
> 
> It's inspired by this fic and it's super adorable!


End file.
